Lamento venir sin ser invitada
by TheSophieCullen
Summary: Lamento aparecer de la nada, sin siquiera ser invitada…pero no pude evitarlo…debía cerrar este ciclo en mi vida…-le dije la misma mentira que a los demás- siendo sincera…deseaba que me vieras…y te dieras cuenta que…para mí esto no ha terminado…


Hace un largo mes mi mejor amiga, Alice, me dio la _alegre_ noticia, hace un torturoso mes mi corazón se termino por convertir en cenizas, hace un maldito mes mi vida dejo de tener sentido. Pero hoy era el día en que todo terminaría, ya no habría más dolor, ya no más sufrimiento, ya no mas lagrimas, ya no sería un estorbo para _ellos dos. _

Me permití recordar el día en que Alice llego a mi casa llorando como magdalena, ya nada mas podría pasarle a mi corazón, solo dolería durante unos momentos más, mi corazón tan solo debía soportar una hora más el dolor, después podría estar en paz.

_-Bella, amiga, ¡lo siento tanto!- empezó a llorar mientras me abrazaba aun en la entrada a mi departamento- yo le dije que no lo hiciera, yo le dije que era un error, yo le dije que no fuera cobarde…- dejo de hablar ya que los sollozos no la dejaron continuar._

_Yo la mire con confusión, no entendía nada, era tan inocente, era una idiota mejor dicho._

_-¿Qué pasa Alice? No comprendo- le dije mientras la empujaba débilmente para que me soltara y así poder cerrar la puerta y pasar a la pequeña sala de mi departamento- Ven Alice, siéntate- le pedí, entonces recordé que antes de que mi amiga llegara me estaba preparando té- te serviré una taza de té de manzanilla y a mi otra- le dije con una sonrisa y una mueca de preocupación, me fui directo a la cocina y serví el té._

_Muy pocas veces Alice lloraba como lo estaba haciendo ese día, solo la había visto llorar descontroladamente 2 veces y con ese día eran 3 veces. La primera fue cuando Carlisle, su padre, falleció en un accidente automovilístico, la segunda fue la noche después que Jasper, su prometido, le pidió matrimonio, las dudas de si Jasper realmente la amaba o si iba a ser una buena esposa le llegaron a mi amiga ._

_Recuerdo que cuando llegue a la sala con las dos tazas mi amiga ya no estaba sentada en el sofá, ahora veía las fotografías que se encontraban en un buro detrás del sofá, la mayoría era de __**él**__ conmigo, riendo felices, besándonos, tomados de la mano o simplemente viéndonos. Mis amigos decían que era una masoquista por tener esas fotografías, que no valía la pena recordarlo, que debería conocer a nuevas personas, pero no entendían mi sufrimiento, no sentían el inmenso amor que yo siento por él._

_-Aquí esta tu té, Alice- le dije una vez que llegue a su lado, ella volteo, me sonrió y con un débil 'gracias' tomo la taza de té y bebió un poco- ¿recuerdas este día?- le pregunte señalando la fotografía en donde estábamos todos reunidos en la playa alrededor de la una fogata, ese día fue el mejor de mi vida, el__se me declaro._

_-Claro, como olvidarlo, Rose casi mata a Emmet cuando se entero que había usado sus revistas para prender el fuego- había dicho haciéndonos reír pero poco a poco se fue extinguiendo la risa sin humor , así como cuando te ríes pero recuerdas las desgracias de tu vida y la tristeza decide hacerte una inesperada visita._

_-¿Qué paso ahora, Alice?- le pregunte dejando de ver las fotografías para verla a los ojos. _

_Ella señalo con su barbilla el sofá y nos dirigimos a él para sentarnos. Deje mi taza en la mesita de centro y Alice hiso lo mismo para después tomarme las manos, ahora si me estaba asustando._

_-Bella, lamento ser yo la que te diga esto, pero al ser tu mejor amiga es mí deber- comenzó y sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos de nuevo- Edward…-su nombre dolía mas que mil cuchillos atravesándome el corazón- se va a casar dentro de un mes- Alice volvió a abrazarme, pero yo no soportaría un minuto mas, me deshice de su abrazo y camine directo a mi habitación, cerré la habitación con seguro y permití a las lagrimas desbordarse de mis ojos y a los gritos salirse desgarrando mi garganta, intentando inútilmente ahogarlos con las almohadas. _

_Ese día mi corazón ya no sirvió para sentí algo más que tristeza, odio, rabia pero estos dos últimos sentimientos hacia mí por ser tan estúpida e inocente y por haber creído en sus palabras. Ni siquiera 1 mes había pasado desde que me dejo…ni siquiera un mes había pasado desde que me dijo que había conocido a una chica nueva…ni siquiera un mes había pasado desde que me entere que era mi mejor amiga del instituto la que me había traicionado junto con el…ni siquiera un mes había pasado._

-Bella, ¿estás segura que quieres hacer esto?- me pregunta Alice vestida con su hermoso vestido negro, era corto dejando ver sus piernas blancas y con escote en V, era realmente bonito, casi me arranca una sonrisa de diversión, pero mi boca ya no podía dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro, hace 1 mes que deje de sonreír, de reír o de dar alguna muestra de alegría.

-Si Alice, tengo que cerrar este ciclo de mi vida- le digo sin expresión alguna en el rostro, me duele mentirle así a mi amiga, pero si le digo las intenciones que tengo para después de verlo por última vez, me encerraría en la casa y ella se quedaría conmigo, impidiéndome concretar mi plan- no deberías ir vestida así, es la boda de tu hermano, no un funeral- le recuerdo y ella me sonríe malévolamente.

-¡Rose, Esme, Ángela, Jessica y Leah también van de negro!-me dice dando aplausos con sus manos y con una sonrisa que me recuerda al gato con botas, no puedo creer que mis amigas y la Sra. Cullen hagan esto solo por mi- Y también te compre un vestido, aunque vayas solo unos minutos ¡te debes ver despampanante, hermosa como una diosa!- dice y es reparo en la enorme bolsa de su mano derecha- lo vas a usar y sin nada de peros- me amenaza y lo extiende sobre mi cama, era por mucho el vestido más hermoso que hubiera imaginado, decidí que nada pasaría por llevar el vestido, era de un hermoso color vino, era largo, elegante, con un escote en la espalda y piedras preciosas en la parte de adelante, simplemente hermoso. Descarte la idea de llevarme mis jeans, converse y un suéter holgado.

- Es muy bonito, Alice- le digo- muchas gracias, de verdad- le digo y la abrazo por primera vez en 1 mes, ella primero se sorprende y después escucho su primer sollozo y siento sus bracitos rodearme y apretarme lo mas que puede contra ella- Alice, muchas gracias por ser la mejor amiga en este mundo, te amo por eso y quiero que me hagas un favor…-le pido, siento tantas ganas de llorar pero ya no tengo lagrimas para poder hacerlo- quiero que pase lo que pase, no dejes que eso arruine tu vida, amiga, se feliz porque así yo también sería muy feliz, por favor Alice, no culpes a tu hermano de nada, todo en este día fue decisión mía ¿ok?- le digo separándome de ella, justo a tiempo para ver su cara de confusión, realmente estaba confundida, pero a pesar de todo asintió.

Las pequeñas partes que quedaban de mi corazón se estrujaron cuando el ostentoso Porche se mi amiga se estaciono delante de la iglesia en donde dentro de unos minutos el amor de mi vida y de mi muerte se casaría.

-Aun podemos largarnos de aquí, sabes tampoco es de mi agrado estar aquí- me dice Alice con una mueca de disgusto e incomodidad- ni Rose ni las demás querían venir- me confeso, mientras un suspiro escapaba de mi boca y mi temblorosa mano abría la puerta del auto.

-Tengo que hacer esto Alice, así podre vivir…- o morir, mejor dicho - en paz, o al menos lo intentare, muchas gracias Alice recuerda que te quiero mucho- le dije y le dedique una sonrisa, ella dio un chillido, no sé si de emoción o de sorpresa- dile a los chicos y a las chicas que también las quiero ¿ok?- ella aun en su trance asintió con la cabeza ¿tanto le impresionaba que volviera a sonreír?

Ni siquiera sé si al gesto que le dedique, se le pueda llamar una sonrisa.

Respire hondo y me bajo del auto, veo las escaleras que tengo que subir para poder llegar a la puerta de la iglesia, la cual se encuentra abierta.

Como era de esperarse, hay demasiada gente afuera de esta, me siento insignificante entre tanta gente rica y cuando me miran lo hacen de forma despectiva, otros, los que me llegan a reconocer, me ven con ojos llenos de diversión, pena y algunos hasta lastima, preguntándose que diablos hago aquí, pero ninguno se acerca a correrme o a humillarme. Y lo agradezco.

-¡Bella, hija!-de repente siento unos brazos maternales rodeándome y siento el cariño que hay en ellos, también siento como Esme suelta un sollozo- ¡Oh dios cuanto te extrañe!- me confiesa una vez que me ha soltado.

-Yo también, Esme, yo también los extrañe demasiado- le digo- lamento presentarme aquí, sé que no es grata mi presencia pero…- Esme me dirige una mirada maternal y cariñosa que hace que me calle.

-Bella, tu eres parte de mi familia, ella no es nada para mi, si estoy aquí es porque me vi obligada, lamento tanto como se comporto mi hijo, de verdad- me dice y siento como de nuevo las malditas lagrimas se acumulan en mis ojos, pero no dejo que se desborden- Bella, cariño, Emmet y Jasper se negaron a venir y Ángela, Leah y Rose, vinieron tan solo un momento y se marcharon – me dice y yo asiento con la cabeza- Me dijeron que te informara que se quedaron de ver en la cafetería de siempre a las 3 pm y que esperan verte ahí- agrega con una sonrisa maternal- debes volver a ser la gran Bella, a la que nadie dañaba, nada nos alegraría mas - me pide acariciando mi mejilla.

-Lo siento Esme, se que eh causado que la familia se separe por mi culpa, nunca desee que eso pasara, tampoco creí decir esto pero…deberían darle una oportunidad a…- Esme suelta un grito ahogado y se cubre la boca con sus manos y yo dejo de hablar

-¡Eso nunca! ¡Esa arpía no merece ninguna oportunidad!- grita casi horrorizada- de hecho me voy de esta iglesia también, solo queria verte, sabía que ibas a venir, estaba segura que serias la valiente - me confiesa con orgullo – ahora ve con él y haz lo que tengas que hacer- dice con una sonrisa nostálgica- espero que vayas a la cafetería, sería muy agradable- yo asiento con la cabeza, no puedo decirle nada mas a Esme, desgraciadamente no puedo despedirme como lo hice con Alice cuando la abrace, Esme es mas perceptiva y se daría cuenta de mi plan.

-Gracias por todo Esme, pensare sobre la cafetería…oh por cierto, bonito vestido- le digo con una sonrisa viendo su vestido largo y negro. Esme rio desvergonzada y asintió, le dedique de nuevo una sonrisa, para después seguir mi camino hacia en donde Edward estaba.

Ya no pasaba nada si decía su nombre, mi corazón sabia que en tan solo unos momentos todo acabaría, pero debía estar fuerte para cuando lo viera, no debía hacerme ver débil ante Edward.

No, nunca más me vería débil. Aunque después de acabar con este dolor, podría creerme cobarde, débil, estúpida, todo lo que él quisiera, pero no ahora.

Termine de subir el ultimo escalón y lo que vi me impacto causando que me faltara el aire, que mis piernas se debilitara, que sintiera que no podía seguir, que mi respiración y mi estúpido corazón se aceleraran, todas las cosas que me pasaron cuando lo vi por primera vez.

Ahí se encontraba el en toda su gloria, frente al altar, el hombre más guapo que alguien pueda imaginar, estaba nervioso, se notaba a millas, se frotaba las manos y caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, no me había visto. Paro un momento, se paso la mano por el cabello y suspiro, miro hacia el techo y siguió caminando desesperado.

Esta vestido con el tradicional frac negro, lo hace ver más guapo que nunca, el negro contrasta con su piel pálida, por primera vez lo veo con su cabello broncíneo peinado, no lo tenía como si se acabara de levantar.

Las malditas lágrimas traicioneras no se hicieron esperar, salieron de mis ojos como hace 3 semanas que no lo hacían, rápidamente las limpio con el dorso de mi mano. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente dándome un poco de valor.

Cuando abro los ojos, noto que él me esta viendo, me siento desfallecer, sus brillantes orbes verdes me miran como si fuera lo único en ese lugar, siento que podían ver mi alma, siento que quedo desnuda frente a él, siento sus manos en mi, hacen que recuerde las muchas noches en las que hacíamos el amor, o al menos eso creía yo, hacen que recuerde las muchas promesas que me hiso, los muchos "te amo" que me decía al oído. Hacen que me sienta…viva.

El sigue en shock, no cree que yo esté aquí, se ha quedado quieto a lado del altar en el segundo escalón. Yo empiezo a caminar lentamente hacia él, por el camino en donde pasara su prometida, su futura esposa, su amante, su confidente….el amor de su vida, todo aquello que creí que yo podría ser.

Mis manos empiezan a temblar y yo las sujeto una con otra, no quiero que él lo note.

-Bella…- me dice con voz ahogada y contiene la respiración…mi nombre sonaba como una caricia con su aterciopelada voz, me estremecí, su voz era divina, como los ángeles.

Todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi mente, cuando lo conocí el primer día de clases, cuando nos hablamos por primera vez, cuando nos volvimos amigos, cuando me dijo su mayor sueño, nuestra primera cita, la vez que me dijo que sentía algo más que amistad por mí, cuando deje mi pureza atrás aquel 20 de junio en su cumpleaños, cuando me dijo te amo, cuando me pidió que me casara con él, cuando me traiciono…

-Hola.. Edward- le digo y mi corazón empieza de nuevo a acelerarse- lamento…lamento haber llegado sin invitación…-le digo y siento como se me dificulta hablar y mas respirar, no puedo derrumbarme ahora- solo que necesitaba decirte.. unas cosas…-continuo pero no lo veo, veo el suelo, veo cada detalle de sus zapatos negros, muy brillantes, cuidados y caros. Caros más que nada…

-Yo...no importa- siento su mirada penetrante en mí, me incomoda, me recuerda cuando me miraba así pero en nuestra primera cita- puedes decirme…cualquier cosa- continua al ver que yo seguía sin hablar.

¿En que estaba pensado? ¿Qué se supone que le diría?

Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que fue muy mala idea venir, no debí hacer esto tan dramático, simplemente debí haberme ido al puente y acabar con todo de una sola vez. Pero Bella Swan es una masoquista y decidió venir y arruinar la boda de su ex mejor amiga y del amor de su vida.

-Yo…me entere que te...ibas a casar…con Tanya- le digo y sentí las lagrimas desbordarse de mis ojos- todos tus…sueños se hicieron realidad…felicidades- le digo sin un atisbo de alegría, reuní valor, del poco que me quedaba y levante la cabeza para ver como una mueca de dolor pasaba por su hermoso rostro, quise consolarlo y decirle que no estuviera triste, los ángeles no debían estarlo- el popular se casara con…la líder de las porristas…según me contaste …fue siempre tu sueño…recuerdo que me lo dijiste en el instituto…- trate con todas mis fuerzas no sollozar frente a él…fracase en el intento.

-Bella…yo lo sien…-no lo deje continuar. No debía mentir, no debía decir algo que no sentía. Tampoco era propio de él ocultar la verdad

-No te preocupes…-pero se notaba en mi voz que me importaba más de lo que debería- los errores que cometimos son del pasado…- le digo pero para mí no son del pasado, para mi están en mi corazón como un tatuaje que durara para siempre- he venido a desearles , nada más que la felicidad…- otro maldito sollozo escapo de mi garganta, debía terminar con esto más rápido y decir la verdad- lamento aparecer de la nada, sin siquiera ser invitada…pero no pude evitarlo…debía cerrar este ciclo en mi vida…-le dije la misma mentira que a los demás- siendo sincera…deseaba que me vieras…y te dieras cuenta que…para mí esto no ha terminado…-por primera vez fui sincera con él, no le mentí , ni le dije la verdad a medias.

-De verdad lamento – iba a volver a interrumpirlo pero el puso su mano en mi boca.

¡Maldición!

No debió haber hecho eso, su olor inundo mis fosas nasales, mi piel se estremeció, miles de recuerdos invadieron de nuevo mi mente, me recordó cuando me tapaba la boca para que nuestros gemidos no se escucharan en los lugares en donde no se debía hacer el amor, como en el baño de la escuela, su tacto quemo mi piel y como reflejo di un paso atrás

- Lo siento, no debí haber hecho eso- ¡No, no debiste!-…solo déjame hablar…-me pidió o mejor dicho me rogo- se que probablemente me...odies- _te amo_, quise decirle, pero no, no podía decirle esto, no podía hacerlo más difícil- se que te decepcione- _más que nadie lo ha hecho_- se que no debí haberme apresurado…- _me fascino que lo hicieras_- debimos conocernos más…- _te conozco más de lo que tú te conoces_- pero _creí _haberme enamorado de ti- una bala al corazón dolería menos que esa frase- y cuando encontré a Tanya de nuevo…empezamos a hablar y a conocernos y … me… enamore- mi tonto corazón enamorado ya no existía, ahora solo existía el musculo que me mantenía viva, el musculo que ya no debería seguir latiendo.

-Si…supongo que ella te da más de lo que…yo puedo darte- claro que era así, ella es la rubia perfecta, la despampanante, la inteligente, la atleta, la ideal para Edward. Perfecto con perfecta- recuerdo que alguna vez dijiste…que "el amor a veces dura, en cambio otras duele- pero no fue alguna vez…fue el día que me pidió matrimonio, lo recordaba a la perfección- creo que a ti te toca la primera mitad…- le sonreí sin alegría, sin felicidad, solo por sonreír.

-Bella…-me dice con dolor, yo acaricie su mejilla haciendo que sus ojos se cerraran por mi tacto.

-No te preocupes…encontrare a alguien como tu…-le digo a sabiendas de que no podre hacerlo- no deseo nada más que lo mejor para ti, Edward…y que no me olvides, por favor- le suplique con una lagrima recorriendo mi mejilla-creo…que es mejor que me vaya…no quiero seguir arruinando tu día…feliz…así que hasta…nunca, Edward- le digo y me doy media vuelta y cuando iba a dar el primer paso, Edward jalo mi mano y me apretó en un fuerte abrazo contra el, no pude controlarme más, empecé a llorar como niña chiquita, mientras era consolada por el causante de mis lagrimas.

-Lo siento tanto, Bella, de verdad lo hago- me susurra a mi oído- siempre te recordare y sé que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos- dice como si creyera fielmente en eso…pero él no sabe de mis intenciones.

Me separe de él no soportando mas el dolor de mi pecho y salí corriendo de la iglesia, me quite las zapatillas de tacón a medio camino del altar, no queria romperme un pie y no poder acabar con este torturoso día.

Al salir de la iglesia sentía como las miradas de las personas invitadas a la boda del año y las muchas personas que sabían la historia de Edward, las que sabían de mi humillación, tenían sus miradas puestas en mi. Algunas horrorizadas, otras divertidas, pero no me importaba, yo solo queria acabar con el dolor.

Iba corriendo sin fijarme por donde iba, cuando sentí un fuerte golpe en mi costado haciendo que cayera de rodillas al suelo, abrí los ojos y lo que vi fue una camioneta blanca decorada con flores pasar por encima de mí…

-¡Bella, mi amor, no me dejes!- escuche a ¿Edward? No simplemente no puede ser, me había llamado "mi amor".

Sonreí, seguramente el golpe había sido tan fuerte que estaba alucinando…

-Te amo, Edward…-digo en un débil susurro esperando que pudiera escucharme- te deseo lo mejor…- y ya con mis ojos cerrados di mi último suspiro de vida.

Mi corazón ya no sentía dolor, ya no sentía nada, tan solo sentía comodidad, no era felicidad, claro que no. Yo no podía ser feliz si no estaba Edward a mi lado.

* * *

><p>-1 año ha pasado desde que perdimos a una gran persona, a una mejor amiga, a una hija, a una cómplice...todo porque estaba enamorada…Bella, me dijo ese trágico día que todo lo que pasara había sido su decisión…ella planeada acabar con el dolor por sus propios medios…-Alice, quien estaba dando el discurso en la misa del aniversario del fallecimiento de su mejor amiga, Isabella Swan, seco sus lagrimas con un pañuelo blanco- pero también ha pasado 1 año desde que una gran persona abandono este mundo, mi hermano Edward Cullen- todos en aquella iglesia vestida de negro, soltaron un audible "oh" y se escucho el sollozo de la madre que hace un año había perdido a 2 hijos: Esme Cullen queria a Bella como una hija mas. Alice había llamado de nuevo hermano a Edward, después de un largo año, era algo de lo que sorprenderse, ella en un principio culpaba a su hermano de la muerte de su mejor amiga- Si, mi hermano Edward nunca dejo de amar a Bella Swan y por eso no veía a colores el mundo sin ella… algunos no estuvieron de acuerdo con la decisión que tomo, pero yo vi en el valentía y coraje cuando tomo la decisión de ir con ella hasta el fin de los tiempos, los dos estaban enamorados… algunos se preguntan <em>"Por qué si Edward amaba a esa muchacha de ojos cafés, ¿no se caso con ella?" <em>La respuesta a esa pregunta tendrá que esperar….yo no soy nadie para decir el porqué de las decisiones de mi hermano…- aunque Alice tenía tantas ganas de decir la verdad, no podía…no podía decir que su hermano tenía miedo que cuando Bella se enterase que el tenia leucemia, ella decidiera que no podía seguir con alguien débil como él y lo abandonara…tampoco podía decir que había sido un cobarde por decirle a esa muchacha que no la amaba- El mundo perdió a dos grandes almas hace un año, exactamente el 13 de septiembre del 2011…-se escucho el llanto de René Swan, su hijita había fallecido en su cumpleaños número 20, _la vida es tan injusta_, la mujer de ojos azules penso- Les pido que cerremos los ojos y guardemos 1 minuto de silencio por estas dos grandes personas….-dijo Alice con la vista nublada y subió la vista por primera vez en todo el discurso, obviamente no esperaba ver lo que sus ojos creían ver.

En la puerta de la iglesia, estaban sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo, en la puerta de la iglesia estaban ellos, vestidos como el día en que se conocieron.

En la puerta de la iglesia estaban Edward y Bella, tomados de la mano con unas sonrisas de felicidad es su rostro, juntos después de todos los problemas que el tonto comportamiento de su hermano había causado. Bella lo había perdonado porque lo amaba.

Alice se tapo la boca con las manos, no podía creerlo, seguramente se estaba volviendo loca, un sollozo salió de su garganta…

-Gracias por todo Alie, te quiero amiga- escucho que Bella le decía, Alice no pudo contener mas el llanto, Bella le estaba diciendo que la queria, su amiga estaba ahí, junto con su hermano.

-Hermanita, sin ti, sin tu ayuda no hubiera podido darme cuenta de la verdad, gracias por contribuir a mi felicidad, te quiero, Alie- ¡su hermano la queria! Alice no pudo más, sus piernas estaban debilitadas, no podían soportar su peso, se sentía débil.

Y más porque le habían dicho "Alie" hace mucho que nadie le decía así, el sobrenombre que ellos dos le habían puesto para molestarla.

-Tenemos que irnos…espero que no nos veamos pronto, vive feliz amiga, recuerda lo que te dije, por favor- le pidió Bella para después dedicarle una sonrisa y junto con Edward salir por la puerta, los perdió de vista.

Empezó a recordar lo que su amiga le había dicho hace un año, solo una oración le llego a su mente y la hiso sonreír _"Quiero que pase lo que pase, no dejes que eso arruine tu vida, amiga, se feliz porque así yo también sería muy feliz, por favor Alice, no culpes a tu hermano de nada, todo en este día fue decisión mía ¿ok?" _

"_Lamento haber roto mi promesa en el primer año, amiga. Pero te prometo que a partir de hoy empezare a vivirla….les deseo lo mejor en donde quiera que estén" _pensó Alice con todas sus fuerzas esperando que su amiga pudiera escucharla.

Desde ese día la vida de Alice cambio, pudo seguir viviendo en paz, pudo volver a sonreír y que la alegría le subiera a los ojos, pudo seguir viviendo…

Porque sabía que su mejor amiga, la hermana que nunca tuvo, estaba feliz con el amor de vida…o de su muerte, irónicamente. Porque sabía que su hermano era feliz junto a la mujer que en verdad amaba y le alegraba que ya no fuera un cobarde.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chicas o chicos!:<span>**

**La verdad no se si me salio bien el final...desde hace dias estoy en un gran problema con mi novio:( y asi es como me siento, creo que el quiere a otra/3 pero bueno dejare de aburrirla/os con mis problemas...la verdad no quería ponerle un final feliz pero se que a la mayoria le gustan los finales felices así que hice mi mayor esfuerzo...**

**Dejenme un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias y/o quejas, lo agradecería demasiado:)**


End file.
